The Lucky Fight
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: Kyo won against Yuki! But will that change anything? RxR, my last posting ever... One-shot. Rated for safety...


**_Note:_** _this is sometime after Yuki realizes that he really thinks of Tohru as a mother... and Tohru and Kyo like each other but they didn't tell the other._  
  
**Kyo's PoV**  
  
I finally did it! I beat Yuki! I don't know how but I did it. I was standing over him and he looked like he was in pain. "Yuki!!!" Tohru came running. I sorta felt jealous but it was ok... I had won once and now I may be accepted...  
  
"I'm ok, Miss Honda, just surprised that's all." He got up and came over to me. "Well, Kyo, you did it, I can't believe it though..." Then Tohru walked over to me and then tripped. I caught her and waited to transform... but I didn't. She looked at me and I lifted her back up. She walked over to Yuki and hugged him. He didn't transform either. We just stared at each other. I took off my bracelet and waited to change... but I never did... I then ran to the house with Tohru and Yuki following.  
  
"Shigure! Something is wrong!!!" I yelled and then I told him about how I won and then that we didn't tranformed when Tohru hugged us. "I think we need to Akito... you come too" Shigure called Hatori and he came to the house. As he drove us, we told him about what happened. When we finally got to the main house, I stayed in the car while they went in. I hated to stay in the car, but a cat was not allowed in at all. Then suddenly the door opened... it was Tohru. "Kyo, Akito said you are allowed in." I was surprised and just stared at her. Then I realized that I was and turned. "I'm coming".  
  
I went in and follwed Tohru to Akito's room. Everyone was there and they looked worried yet happy at the same time. Then I saw Akito, who started speaking. "You want to know why you don't change, do you? Well, it's because the cat is finally accepted and the curse is broken. He defeated Yuki, others inside and outside accepted him for who he is, and now I'm going to die because I have no purpose here anymore." Tohru went to him and told him he was wrong but he was not listening.  
  
Suddenly he pulled out a knife and stabbed Tohru's arm..she screammed and I came up and removed the knife "You know it's your fault!! If you didn't accept him for who he is then they still be under my control!!! If you never were there then he would have not calmed down and beat Yuki!!! If you were not here I would not have done this!" and then he takes the knife and stabbes himself. "It's your fault... I will never forgive you..." and with that he died. Tohru was horrified and she looked like she my go crazy. I held her close but she pushed me away and then just left us.  
  
I ran after her and saw her fall.... I ran up to her and knelt down.. "Tohru, it's not your fault, he's crazy, if it was not for you, I would never be able to hug you, I love you Tohru, please don't blam yourself." She looked at me and I looked into her eyes... Her eyes were blank, all emotion drained out of them, such a dead look it left me breathless.....but slowly she returned to my tohru again. "Really Kyo..." I leaned closer to her ear, "Of course, Tohru..." She backed up and looked me in the eye... and then she kissed me. I kissed her back. She moaned with plessure as she release her warm lips from mine. Then it started to snow. I took her arm and stood her up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her tender neck. Then I walked her to the car, found the car keys and drove us to the moutains. Just me, my sweet Tohru and the quiet mountains.  
  
_**Note:** thanks Yuki Haitani and SummrPnkPrncess9 for your the help even though I do suck anyways...! I tried my best and this will be the last story I think... sorry but I have school and I graduate this year so I'll be too busy! I may write more but I'm not posting them on here... but I will on my site... Check it out will you and I would love anyones help with it on info or art or anything! Just send it in! So my last words to you all! Check my site and have a great life! You only live once! -Sam_


End file.
